partychroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Party
Current Members * Balbus * An elderly Human Mage of indeterminate origin, wielder of fierce offensive spells and immediate defence. Perhaps the least chatty, but by no means quietest, member of the group, who has a fear of the Orlesian Capital and tries his best to keep a low profile. Has recently shown significant magical ability, and bonded well with the group. Following the events of the Spider Caverns, leaving Balbus as the sole magic practitioner of the growing group, he has grown in importance. Their only link to magical items or events has seen him intently try and practice more. Member since Session 1. * Caspar * A Human member of Nevarran Nobility who wields brutal weapons in combat, from a Two-Handed Sword to a large Two-Handed Spear. Was convinced to aid the party in the quest to unseat Blaen in Val Royeaux upon being met near a Chantry. His desire to hunt big beasts and earn a name has proved a driving force for the party, leading them on the Great Bear hunt and showing keen interest in joining the Grey Wardens. Member since Session 3. * Drystan * A human member of the party that they stumbled across in their search for the 'House of the Gilded Vein', during their false flag adventure given by Healara. A youthful and seemingly unsure individual, who has proven nonetheless vicious in combat and a stalwart defender of his newfound friends, he has apparently attached himself to the group out of genuine interest. He spent the majority of the next leg of his adventure in utter confusion and amazement, followed by a crisis of conscience upon witnessing the aftermath of the battle, the dragon and then the attack on Kirkwall. He seemingly rallied, though he seems to be of a fragile emotional state, shaped even further by his near death in combat before witnessing the aftermath of a seeming abomination. Member since Session 9. * Kynedrin * A Dwarven trader and warrior who is dragged into the events that bring the party together in Halamshiral when he is beaten and kidnapped by criminals. Losing his friends in the process, he declares a promise of vengeance against their killer, and wishes to aid the party if they will aid him in doing so. Gains this revenge in Session 4 in the large melee that breaks out. Left with little to do now he had avenged his brothers, he returned the lyrium shipment to the Carta as compensation for a lost sale. Rejoining the group in the morning, he has agreed to stick with them until their adventures lead them to Orzammar. However, the recent revelation that All-Seer Miratha seemed to provide him has placed his tenure in doubt, though his bonds with the party have deepened. Proven to be an efficient force in combat, both at range and in melee, though he is still far behind Caspar. Member since Session 2. * Vay * A mysterious Elven member of the group who has proven to be deadly in both ranged and close quarters combat. While he has yet to reveal anything about his identity, he has taken informal spokesman duties it seems. Has more often than not been the reason the group winds up in combat, though he doesn't shy away from what follows, suffering through the pain to claim victory. Revealed the beginning of his name to the party in Session 5 while in conversation with the Elevated Brotherhood. His near death experience during Session 6 has caused the previously conversational Vay to briefly retreat within himself once more, though this faded with time. Member since Session 1. Former Members * Elora * An elven archer who is a crewmember of the Blood Viper. The Party's initial contact and 'chaperone' for Vay and Drystan among the rigging of the vessel, she then headed ashore after a bidding by her Captain to get supplies. She soon partook in the attempted infiltration of a lyrium smuggling ring within Ostwick, though whether she was willing to stay with the group and bid farewell to her current companions was unknown. She almost left the crew to join the Party, before realizing she preferred the life of a sailor to one on land. Member from Session 10 to Session 16. * Saidra of Perendale * An Elven Circle Mage, who was adept in many different forms of healing and basic offensive magic. While she was somewhat shy and restrained compared to the rest of the group, she took an informal leadership role alongside Vay. Her innocence and shyness suffered badly in Session 3 and 4, where during the same day her life was threatened multiple times by various parties, causing a near breakdown. Her frustrations with spells failing throughout the last few sessions have saw her grow more and more distressed, yet her lack of personal danger saw her push the limits on what she could do, whether it paid off or blew up in her face was yet to be seen until Session 9. Her impulsive attack on a Shade drew its ire immediately, as it reached inside of her form and appeared to shut her off, as she fell immediately into a coma. Rescued from the fight as the Party fled, she was left in the care of First Enchanter Albredon. Member from Session 1 to 9. Temporary Members * Tyranna * A powerful mage of undetermined origin, she joined the party as a tagalong during their venture down into the Tomb of the Fallen Scepter. Little has been gleaned of her story, though she seems intent on letting her actions do the talking, aiding the group where she can. Appeared in Session 13. Category:Party Category:Campaign